


Scarlet

by adreamingthumbtack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, basically akaashi's a vampire and he has some Kinks, i hope youre happy nile, some abandonment play, theres a lot going on here, this is so filthy and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingthumbtack/pseuds/adreamingthumbtack
Summary: Tsukishima had said he wanted to see the vulnerable side of a weakened vampire, and Akaashi was more than happy to entrust him with the desperate side of himself that he had never had the chance to show to anyone before.If desperation is a friend, it's one that Akaashi has only just met.





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> i asked my friend for a TsukiAka prompt and she was immediately like “VAMPIRES AND BONDAGE” so... here you go Nile, i hope it’s what you were looking for lol. i hope you guys enjoy it too! (though i don’t really know who ships this besides us...)
> 
> ヽ（*´▽｀*）ノ=3=3=3

Akaashi could feel every muscle in his legs and arms quivering, ropes digging in all over his body with each small, desperate movement. They dug into his wrists where they were strung together behind him, into the patterns carefully braided over his chest and abdomen, into the sensitive flesh of his thighs. The thirst and the _need_ were so strong now that everything ached with a sweetness he had never been able to taste, had never been able to even imagine before Tsukishima came along.

His eyelashes fluttered against the darkness brought on by the blindfold secured on his face, his mind suddenly refocusing on the thought of Tsukishima, twisting around the vision of the man with the same painful sweetness. Yes, it was Tsukishima who had first requested to see this side of him, this desperate side that ached to be touched, and handled, and _taken_. It was Tsukishima who wanted to see the pathetic nature of a weakened vampire begging to be given life. And yes, it was certainly Tsukishima whom he had trusted to tie the scarlet ropes around his body, whom he had trusted to dangle temptation and make him beg, to fulfill the desires he hadn’t had the opportunity to entrust to anyone yet.

Akaashi had given him very clear directions; _push me as far as you like, but make sure you keep me tied until I’ve completely calmed down. I don’t want to hurt you._ They’d decided on safe words and gestures and Akaashi had even given Tsukishima just the tiniest taste of his blood before they had begun to make sure he could protect himself if he did somehow manage to push Akaashi too far. It wasn’t likely, but it never hurt to be safe—and it never hurt to see the face Tsukishima made whenever he received blood, with the way he eagerly lapped it up while wrinkling his nose as though it tasted bad.

In the face of all of Akaashi’s restraint and precaution, Tsukishima had only given him a wry smile and said _Don’t worry, you won’t be untied too soon, I’ll make sure of that._ The heat had rushed straight down at that comment, and Akaashi hadn’t been able to say anything in response.

So he knew Tsukishima would take it a step further than expected, because that’s who he was, but even he hadn’t been able to predict the level of desperation he had been pushed to. Akaashi had starved himself for several days in preparation, so when Tsukishima tied him up, slipped the blindfold over his eyes, and whispered _wait here_ , Akaashi listened to the sound of the door closing with a pit of dreadful anticipation sinking into his stomach.

He didn’t know how long it had been anymore. He didn’t particularly care. The exquisite burn in his chest begged for blood while the rest of his body begged for touch.

“Tsukishi... ma... please...” He could feel his extended fangs slicing through the thin skin of the inside of his lip as he whispered, and as though he was being answered, he heard a soft footstep from the other end of the house. All of his focus shifted to listen to every tiny sound, and after a moment, there was another step. And another. Tsukishima was coming towards him.

Akaashi heard the door open slowly.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He felt Tsukishima lean over the bed, almost whimpered at the derisive tone. He got no further warning before Tsukishima’s fingers slipped into his mouth, swiping at the blood pooling behind his lips. “What a waste.” The fingers withdrew and he heard Tsukishima licking the blood off of them. He swallowed hard before he felt those wet fingers brush, feather-light, over his ribs, and his arms strained against the rope as his body tried desperately to get more contact.

“P-please...” He groaned.

“Ah, ah, not yet,” Tsukishima chided. He felt hands in his hair and blinked as the blindfold was pulled away. A shiver wracked his body as he met Tsukishima’s eyes, just inches away from his own. He could clearly see the playful glint, the one that set his nerves alight with almost fearful anticipation. “A captured vampire truly is an amazing sight...” Tsukishima leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Look at you, so desperate after such a short time.” Akaashi grit his teeth against the urge to try and stretch out his mouth towards Tsukishima’s skin which was just out of reach, the rope pressing on his throat reminding him of his place. “How _pathetic_.”

Tsukishima leaned back again, this time trailing his fingers along Akaashi’s collarbones and down his chest, tracing the lines of the ropes as Akaashi quivered and arched against his hands.

“Open your mouth.” Akaashi did as he was told, fangs scraping against his lip again, and it was only a moment before he felt Tsukishima’s fingers pushing inside. “No, this won’t do at all.” Akaashi felt Tsukishima’s fingers brushing against his fangs, carefully avoiding the sharp edge. “Retract them.”

Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was a command he could obey, but when Tsukishima pulled his fingers out, he took a deep breath and somehow managed to get his fangs to retract back into his gums. Tsukishima’s fingers immediately invaded his mouth again, this time pushing directly against his fangs, placing thin caps over them.

The caps were something Akaashi was quite familiar with; they were made to keep vampires from accidentally injuring people. They were practically invisible and completely blunted the sharp edges of the teeth, so the only way to bite someone was through sheer muscle force—Akaashi knew immediately that Tsukishima could only be intending to use this to his advantage.

“Sit up.” Tsukishima tugged on Akaashi’s bound arms, helping him follow his command. Though his legs were free below the knees, with his arms secured together maneuvering was a bit difficult on his own. That only made it all the better though; getting Tsukishima to order him around _and_ treat him roughly was an opportunity Akaashi savored.

Once Akaashi was kneeling on the bed, Tsukishima took a moment to look down on him, almost appraising him, and Akaashi squirmed slightly as he waited, skin almost itching from the scrutiny. Finally, Tsukishima peeled his own shirt off and began to unfasten his pants—Akaashi took the cue and leaned down, the ropes tugging sweetly at his chest and throat, and he soon heard Tsukishima laugh softly.

“Eager, are we?” Tsukishima freed his cock from his boxers, already fully hard and leaking at the tip. “Go on,” he urged, pushing the head against Akaashi’s lips.

Akaashi didn’t wait a second longer, desperate as he was for any kind of contact, and opened his mouth to take in as much of Tsukishima as he could. He felt Tsukishima’s hand coil into his hair and tug sharply as he sunk down.

“Ah, fuck...” Tsukishima whispered. He held Akaashi’s head still. “You okay?” He asked, one eye cracking open for confirmation. Akaashi nodded as best as he could with Tsukishima’s cock still in his mouth, and Tsukishima nodded in return. “I’m going to move, hold still.” Tsukishima’s fingers gripped his hair, as his hips pushed forward, plunging his cock to the base into Akaashi’s throat.

He pulled out and immediately pushed back in, fucking Akaashi’s mouth with slow thrusts. Akaashi moaned low in his throat, and Tsukishima groaned and pushed deeper.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good...” Tsukishima finally pulled his cock all the way out, pulling Akaashi back into his kneeling position. “But it’s not enough, don’t you agree?” The sharp glint in Tsukishima’s eyes made him shiver, and he nodded desperately.

“ _More_ , please...” Akaashi said weakly, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Lay down on your stomach and put your ass out.”

Akaashi did as he was told immediately, falling ungracefully onto the mattress. He heard the sound of a bottle snapping open, and soon he felt Tsukishima grip his hips with one hand. His legs shook as he waited.

“Still desperate, are we?” Tsukishima’s lubed fingers circled his hole, teasing him with just a barest amount of pressure. Akaashi tried to push back against them, but Tsukishima held his hips firmly in place.

“ _Plea— Please,_ Tsukki, please _fuck me_ already,” Akaashi whimpered. He felt one finger push slowly inside, and he groaned against the sheets.

“You want my cock that badly? What will you do for it?” Tsukishima teased, pushing inside with a deliberate slowness.

“ _Anything_ ,” Akaashi gasped.

“Anything, hm?” Another finger pushed slowly inside, and Akaashi could feel his own nails digging into his palms. “What about for my blood?”

“ _Anything! Please!_ ” Akaashi repeated, back arching further as he pressed his face further into the mattress.

“Well, I guess I can indulge you just this once...” Akaashi felt the fingers withdraw, felt Tsukishima shift, and suddenly a pale wrist entered his vision. “Go ahead, _bite_ ,” Tsukishima encouraged, pushing his wrist against Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi’s fangs forced themselves from his gums, and he lunged at the wrist in front of him before he could think to stop himself. His fangs pushed deep into the thin skin, but it did not break, and just the scent of the blood rushing to the surface made his head spin without giving him any relief.

“Not enough, is it?” Tsukishima’s voice was right by his ear. “Don’t worry, you’ll be sated soon enough.” Akaashi felt the head of Tsukishima’s cock push against his entrance, and that was the only warning he got before it pushed inside.

He released a ragged gasp and Tsukishima’s wrist pulled away from his mouth as his cock pushed deeper inside.

“ _A-ah!_ ” He took a deep breath to steady himself and felt Tsukishima’s fingers tracing lightly over his chest, making him jolt and jump as his ass was invaded.

“Your skin is so sensitive, Akaashi... I don’t know how you don’t get overstimulated,” Tsukishima commented, finally pushing all the way inside. He paused there, still tracing over Akaashi’s skin with light, teasing touches, watching him squirm and gasp.

“P-please, _move_ —” Akaashi gasped. Tsukishima’s fingers traced over the rope binding Akaashi’s neck.

“Only because you asked so sweetly.”

Tsukishima pulled out slowly, made a few shallow thrusts just to make Akaashi writhe and beg some more. He slowly picked up the pace, pulling Akaashi’s hips back to meet his thrusts as he pushed deeper and deeper.

“ _Tsukki_... I’m close—” Akaashi moaned, pressing his face against the sheets to try and ground himself.

“Well, that’s no good... We can’t have you getting away so easily, can we?”

The thrusts slowly stopped, and Akaashi started rocking backwards, anything to keep up the sensation for just one more minute, anything so that he could be _satisfied_ —

“Stay still,” Tsukishima commanded.

Akaashi nearly sobbed when Tsukishima’s hand wrapped around his dick, but choked it back as he felt a pressure pushing down towards the base.

“Tsukki...?” He questioned, dread pooling with the heat in his gut.

“It’s a cock ring,” Tsukishima happily explained. “You wouldn’t want to come too soon and ruin the fun...”

Akaashi really did sob then; it was too much, too many sensations, too much desperation, too much cruelty... and it was exactly what he had always wanted. It was frustrating and painful and so _sweet_ , to be toyed with and pushed to his limits by someone he could trust to know them perfectly.

He’d gotten exactly what he asked for.

He felt Tsukishima pull out, and he was rolled over onto his back, his cock standing swollen and rock hard with the ring settled at the base. Tsukishima wasted no time pushing back in, thrusting hard and fast now, fucking deep inside of him as Akaashi shook and jolted from the overstimulation.

“I’m... gonna come...” Tsukishima gasped. He bent Akaashi’s legs as he leaned down, and as soon as he got close enough, Akaashi lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Tsukishima’s neck out of sheer desperation.  “ _Fuck_...” Tsukishima continued to thrust slowly as he rode out his orgasm, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight.

He finally slowed to a stop, carefully tugged himself away from Akaashi’s needy mouth, and sat back on his heels, surveying Akaashi’s twitching body. When he met Akaashi’s eyes, Akaashi pleaded silently, fangs cutting into his lips and back arching to try and find any tiny bit of friction.

“I’ve got one more surprise for you,” Tsukishima said, grinning at his handiwork.

“ _P-please_ , _just let me come_ — _Let me drink—_ ” Akaashi begged.

Tsukishima reached over the side of the bed and pulled something up, hiding it from Akaashi’s sight, but it didn’t take long for him to understand what it was.

He felt the head of the toy push against his entrance for just a moment before it sunk inside, and with the flip of a switch, it began vibrating.

“ _Ah!_ T-Tsukki!”

“Yes?” Tsukishima pushed the vibrator further, aiming it carefully to grind mercilessly against Akaashi’s prostate.

“ _Please—!_ ” Akaashi didn’t even know what to ask for anymore, so desperate he couldn’t even think. The tears that sprang to his eyes made Tsukishima’s expression blurry as he looked down at him.

“Hmm...” Tsukishima pretended to think, still grinding the vibrator deep inside. “Alright, I think you’ve behaved well enough. Maybe you’ve earned a proper reward.” Tsukishima repositioned himself to sit at Akaashi’s side. “Open your mouth.”

Akaashi did as he was told, and Tsukishima quickly slipped his fingers inside and pulled the caps off. He reached down stroked Akaashi’s cock with slow, deliberate movements.

“Are you ready?”

All Akaashi could do was nod desperately, eyes still squeezed shut, and finally, _finally_ , he felt Tsukishima’s fingers slip towards the base of his cock, releasing the pressure as he leaned his head down towards Akaashi’s face.

“Go ahead, _drink_.” Akaashi sobbed, fangs sinking deep into the indents in Tsukishima’s neck that he had left before, mindlessly seeking out what he desperately needed. He felt the skin break open, blood spilling over his tongue as he finally came, vision going white as Tsukishima pumped his cock with even strokes.

He shuddered, wrapping one of his legs around Tsukishima’s back as best as he could to pull him closer, desperately gulping down the burning, sweet blood. He barely even registered Tsukishima turning off the vibrator and carefully pulling it out.

Akaashi didn’t come fully back to his senses until Tsukishima carefully pulled his neck away from him and sat up.

“You alright?” Tsukishima asked, a little of his more reserved tone slipping back into his voice. Akaashi nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “Would you like to remove the ropes now?”

“Please,” Akaashi forced out. Tsukishima got to work immediately, carefully untying the intricate knots until Akaashi’s arms were free again. He helped Akaashi sit up, carefully massaging the deep indents on his boyfriend’s wrists.

“Do you want to shower? Or do you just want to rest for now?” Tsukishima asked.

“Let’s just rest,” Akaashi said, slinging his sore arms around Tsukishima pulling him down so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

“Was it alright? I feel like I got carried away...” Tsukishima said guiltily. Akaashi shook his head.

“No, it was _perfect_. You did exactly what I asked. Thank you,” Akaashi said honestly.

“I never knew how deep your depravity went,” Tsukishima teased.

“And I never knew how deep _yours_ went,” Akaashi teased back.

“It was a surprise to me, too,” Tsukishima said dryly. “Let’s just lay down for awhile. I’m exhausted and I can’t even imagine how tired you must be.”

“Exhausted beyond words,” Akaashi supplied.

They carefully laid down and rearranged themselves until they were comfortable, Tsukishima still gently massaging Akaashi’s arms until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this... filth... eheh
> 
> i have a tumblr now so if you want, you can follow me there! you can find me at [adreamingthumbtack.tumblr.com](http://adreamingthumbtack.tumblr.com)! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
